Lovely Day
by MimiChibi-Diethel
Summary: [30 días OTP/ Colección de Drabbles] Para Kai todos los días que pasaba con Ray eran maravillosos. Incluso si tenía que soportar a una bola de idiotas./ Día veinte: Bailando.
1. Día 1: Tomados de las manos

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día uno:**

" _ **Tomados de las manos."**_

Para ser sinceros, a Kai no le agradaban a los White Tigers. Mariah era ruidosa, Kevin un fanfarrón, Gary se comía todo a su paso peleando más de una vez con Tyson por el título de _pozo sin fondo_. Y después, estaba el más irritante de todos.

Lee Wong.

—Lee cálmate, Kai y yo…bueno…—el chico gato tartamudeo, sonrojándose levemente. Cosa que sin duda Kai y Mariah encontraron adorable.

—Sólo intentábamos besarnos, ya sabes, como parejas normales. —gruñó Kai, irritado por la intervención de Lee. ¿Por qué no los dejaba tranquilo y simplemente se iba a hacer lo que quiera que hiciesen en aquel pueblo?

Desde que habían llegado, los White Tigers no lo habían dejado ningún momento a solas con Ray, eso incluía las noches, por supuesto.

—No puedes expresarte de esa manera en nuestro pueblo. ¿Quieres que tachen a Ray de indecente?—gritó Lee, apuntándolo con el dedo. A su lado Ray intentaba tranquilizarlo con ayuda de la felina rosa.

— _No me molesta si con eso puedo besarlo_ —pensó Kai, desviando la mirada. No obstante a Ray si le importaba, porque allí vivían esos idiotas que llamaba compañeros de equipo, y seguramente los quisiera visitar por unos años más.

—Tienes que contenerte. No puedes besar o _tocar_ a Ray mientras estés aquí. —añadió, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "tocar", y Kai por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Por su parte, Ray sólo atino a esconder la cara entre sus manos, totalmente sonrojado.

Con un bufido, Kai se acercó a Lee. Sintiendo la mirada de Ray a cada instante, pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia e intentara no golpear a su hermano. Pasándolo de largo, ante la mirada expectante de los tres felinos, tomó la mano de Ray, quien sólo amplio los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Sólo haré esto, ¿de acuerdo?—miró a Lee, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza. Eso ya era un comienzo.

—Kai, pero…—la mirada dorada de Ray lo miraba con preocupación. Había supuesto que Kai jamás aceptaría que le dijeran que era lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer.

—Espero mi recompensa cuando lleguemos a Rusia. —dijo sólo para Ray, al cual de nuevo se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

Lee y Mariah por su parte tenían una aura oscura rodeándolos, y como dos buenos hermanos, no tardaron en lanzarse sobre Kai. Porque sí, el líder de los Bladebreakers, no había hablado lo suficientemente bajo.

Pero a Kai tener a dos felinos colgados de su cuerpo no le importaba, seguía con su mano entrelazada a la del chico gato, quién le miraba con vergüenza y disculpas.

Esa mirada era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 **¡Yahoo~!**

 **Aquí con un nuevo fic de estos dos. Y es que no lo pude evitar, comencé a ver de nuevo Beyblade y mi antigua ship apareció, más fuerte que nunca. Así que como Amor Yaoi me saca de quicio con los temas sólo referentes al sexo o las temibles narraciones que no se en que tiempo están narrando, o es más, si hay un narrador. Vine a Fanfiction en busca de fics, sólo muy pocos me llamaron la atención, y eso fue porque no hay nuevos u.ú Y antes yo había leído la mayoría.**

 **¡Mi pequeña aportación gracias a eso!**

 **Este es un reto que saque de DeviantArt, pero no me inscribí porque no supe cómo xD Pero de todas maneras me llamo mucho la atención, y me dio ideas, ya que no sabía que escribir de ellos dos.**

 **¡Bueno me he expresado mucho! Ojala quede aún fan de esta pareja 3 porque quiero fangirlear con ella o él. :3**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Día 2: Caricias en algún lugar

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día dos:**

" _ **Caricias en algún lugar."**_

Para Ray le era frustrante que Kai lo pudiera acariciar de esa manera y sus instintos le hicieran reaccionar, como buen felino. Le gustaba que lo acariciara, eso era obvio, pero siempre era Kai quién lo hacía reaccionar y eso le frustraba.

¿Cuándo sería el día que él pudiera hacer reaccionar a Kai de la misma forma?

Siempre que acariciaba al ruso, este lo miraba con curiosidad o extrañado, así que por miedo a que se fuera enojar lo dejaba de hacer. No quería hartar a Kai sólo por un capricho infantil, pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar dejar escapar un sonido de resignación cada vez que eso pasaba.

Así que, decidido a sacarle un suspiró al frío Kai, golpeó suavemente su puño contra su mano, tenía que prepararse muy bien esa noche. Tenía una cita con Kai en la casa de este, y seguramente, para que su abuelo no los molestara, estarían todo el tiempo en su habitación, una oportunidad casi única.

Ahora la única pregunta era _cómo_ , todas las veces que había rozado su cuello con las manos el de ojos rojos apenas lo había mirado, pensando seguramente que le había quitado algo del cuello; bueno, en primer lugar Kai era un completo despistado al pensar lo mismo quince veces seguidas; en segundo lugar, el cuello no era una opción, así como tampoco la oreja, o la nuca…. Que problema.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Hiwatari y estuvo en la habitación de Kai, este notó lo irritado que estaba su novio, y aquello sin duda le pareció extraño. ¿Se habría encontrado con su abuelo antes? Lo dudaba, lo había ido a recoger y el único momento donde lo había dejado sólo fue cuando el pelinegro fue al baño… ¿su abuelo no era capaz de entrar al mismo baño sólo para alejar a Ray, verdad?

— ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó, serio. Como siempre su tono de voz salió neutro, lo cual odiaba, a veces quería transmitirle a Ray que estaba preocupado o feliz, pero su forma de ser no se lo permitía.

Ray miró al ruso, después frunció el ceño, lo cual sin duda sorprendió a Kai. ¿Ray le había hecho un puchero? ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Se habría enterado que le había puesto laxante a la comida de Tyson?

—Nada, Kai. No es nada. —murmuró, sentándose en el suelo. Buscando fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para lo que le esperaba.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. —dijo, sentándose a su lado. ¿Acaso no le tenía confianza?

El chico gato lo miró y después desvió la mirada, tragando duro, murmuró algo en chino que Kai no pudo comprender. Y de nuevo, tenía la mirada dorada sobre él. Justo cuando iba a volver a preguntar que le molestaba, Ray tomó fuerzas imaginarias y se acercó a gatas, quien lo miró sorprendido.

Tal vez las manos no eran la solución, fue la conclusión de Ray, antes de poner la lengua sobre el cuello de Kai y comenzar a lamerlo con suavidad. El ruso se tensó de repente, adquiriendo un pequeño sonroso, nada comparado con el que adornaba la cara del chino.

—Ray, ¿qué…ugh…?

El cuerpo de Kai se estremeció levemente cuando Ray le había rozado con los dientes. No obstante el pequeño jadeo no pasó desapercibido por el portador de Drigger, quien sin duda, quería volver a escucharlo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Voltaire Hiwatari, con una cara que ni el mismo diablo podría igualar.

Sin duda, aquella vez Ray aprendió que las caricias no sólo se daban con las manos. Pero lo que más aprendió (y sin duda nunca olvidaría) era no hacerlas en la mansión Hiwatari.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Yahoo~!**

 **De nuevo yo, ¿y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ahora es del punto de vista de Ray, que no puede hacer que su Kai lo voltee a ver xD pero bueno, al menos llegó a interrumpir el abuelo de Kai para que nuestro neko no tuviera** _su castigo_ **por parte de Kai… tch.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Este fic será actualización semanal :'3**

 **Con cariño y hambre,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Día 3: Mirando una película

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día tres:**

 _ **"Mirando**_ _**una película."**_

A Kai no le gustaban mucho los espacios públicos, eso lo sabía Ray de antemano, por eso se había querido negar cuando Yuriy lo había sugerido. Sin embargo, al recibir las burlas de Bryan, Kai no le negó nada al pelirrojo.

—Veremos una película de terror. ¿Les parece?—preguntó Ivanov, mirando a Ray, si bien sabía que era audaz, las cosas cambiaban con los fantasmas y demonios.

—A Ray no le gustan esas cosas. —protestó Kai, cruzándose de brazos. —Lo saben.

—Oh, pero sí Ray y yo vimos una la otra vez. ¿Verdad, Ray?—preguntó Bryan, provocando que el chino se estremeciera al recibir la mirada rojiza y otro poco al recibir la azulada.

Bien, sí. Había visto una película de terror con Bryan, pero también habían estado Tyson, Max y los White Tiggers. Además si bien recordaba, Bryan prácticamente lo encadeno al sofá para que terminara de verla.

—Sí…—murmuró, cohibido. Yuriy lo taladraba con la mirada, visiblemente celoso. —P-Pero fue diferente…

— ¿A qué te refieres con diferente?—preguntó, Kai. Confiaba en Ray, sabía que no era capaz de engañarlo o algo así, pero no confiaba en Bryan.

—Sólo diferente. —respondió el otro, con un aire de picardía, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los otros dos rusos.

—Entonces no tendrás problema en ver esta película con Kai, ¿no es así? Porque él es tú pareja. —dijo el pelirrojo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que sin duda paralizo a Ray, quién volteando a ver a Kai para ayuda, se encontró que él apoyaba completamente a su excompañero de equipo.

—Vamos, no le forcemos si no quiere. —intervino el albino, con una sonrisa que hizo a Ray pensar en matarlo. — Tal vez sólo la soporte conmigo.

— ¡Vamos a dentro!—exigió, tomando los boletos de la mano del bicolor y caminando, sin esperar que alguno lo siguiera. Sabía que pretendía Bryan, y no se lo permitiría, no quería morir joven sólo para que el albino quisiera sentir los celos de su _futuro_ novio, gracias.

Sintió cuando Kai se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con cierta preocupación en el rostro. Sí, bien, lo admitía, se había molestado mucho cuando Bryan menciono eso, pero había reaccionado cuando Ray le había arrancado los boletos de la mano.

—Si no quieres verla…

—Estoy bien, gracias Kai. —respondió, aunque fuera todo lo contrario a lo que sentía.

A su otro lado se sentó Yuriy, quien seguramente le había prohibido a Bryan sentarse a su lado, cosa que le agrado pero le aterró al mismo tiempo, pues los ojos azules le seguían clavando espinas.

Cuando la película comenzó, Ray inconscientemente se aferró a la mano de Kai, quién no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa; sonrisa que creció más cuando Ray lo tomó mejor del brazo, justo cuando aparecía un payaso en la pantalla grande. Y, cuando apareció una mujer con cara deformada sintió que Ray prácticamente se lanzaba sobre su pecho, aterrado.

El chino se relajó mucho después, casi al desenlace, en ese momento volteó a ver a Bryan e Ivanov, quienes se encontraban besando. Cosa que le causo terror, ¿acaso encontraban romántico un lugar donde salían fantasmas y mutilaban personas?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó, Kai. A quien tenía abrazado como si fuera un oso de peluche súper suave, y bueno, la idea no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

—S-sí, lo siento. —balbuceó, pues la cara del bicolor estaba muy cerca. ¿Cómo es que Kai podía seguir enamorándolo cada vez más?

—No te disculpes. Sé que no te gustan estas cosas. —respondió, acercándose un poco más a su rostro.

Justo cuando iba a ocurrir lo mismo que con Bryan y Yuriy, un grito, producto de la película, hizo que Ray brincara y le pegara en la cara a Kai, quien sólo atino a llevarse las manos a la boca, donde había sido golpeado.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!—exclamó, provocando que las personas chistaran. —Lo siento, lo siento, Kai. —dijo, en un tono más bajo.

—No importa. —contestó, sobándose los labios. Ray bajó la cabeza, un poco apenado y separándose del ruso.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Kai volteó la cabeza del chino hacía él, haciendo que las orbes doradas lo miraran sorprendido, y sin más, lo beso.

Esta vez, ni siquiera la cara y el grito horripilante que se vieron en la pantalla grande, fueron capaces de distraer a Ray.

* * *

 **¡Y el capítulo de la semana, está listo!**

 **No me pregunten por qué puse a un Ray miedoso, no sé. XD Una vez leí un fic así ewé y pues bueno, surgió. ¿Qué les pareció? Por cierto, mencione a mi segunda OTP 3 El Bryan x Yuriy también es cannon y del bueno n0n**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y gracias a xX Mefis Xx por comentar :3**

 **Con cariño y dolor de estómago,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. Día 4: En una cita

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día cuatro:**

" _ **En una cita."**_

— ¡Sin duda es una cita!—exclamó, emocionado. Su amigo americano estaba que saltaba de alegría, mientras Tyson le mandaba una mirada extrañada.

—No lo sé, Max. Seguro que Kai se ofreció a llevarlo porque tiene que pasar por ahí para llegar a la mansión de su abuelo. —comentó Kenny, en busca de una razón lógica. — ¿Tú que crees Dizzi?

—Esta bestia bit piensa que Ray tiene una cita. —comentó la computadora, con su tan alegre voz.

— ¡Es suficiente, chicos!—gritó el chino completamente sonrojado. ¿Qué se habían olvidado que Kai podría llegar en cualquier momento? — ¡Sólo me irá a dejar, el turismo me corresponde a mí!

—Vamos, Ray. No creo que Kai sea tan malo para dejarte solo. —dijo Max, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. —Seguro que te lleva a recorrer un poco la ciudad.

—Ray, ten cuidado. —advirtió Tyson, poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba como si supiera que era la última vez que lo fuera a ver. —Nos vemos, amigo.

— ¡No seas tan exagerado, Tyson!—le grito Max.

— ¿Ray?—el sonido de la puerta tocando alerto a los cuatro. Max volvió a poner esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras Kenny abría la puerta. — ¿Estás listo?

— ¡Espera un momento, Kai!—exigió el japonés, antes de que siquiera Ray pudiera contestar. — ¡Sabes que si le haces algo a Ray jamás lo perdonaremos! Así que mejor dale la mejor cita de su vida a este chico.

— ¿Cita?—preguntó el ruso, sorprendido.

— ¡Tyson!—gritó, el chino, en un intento desesperado por callarlo. Cuando llegó a Kai, le sonrió tímidamente. —N-No sabe lo que dice. —dijo, intentando enmendar la situación. — ¿Verdad, Tyson?

—Sí, no sabe lo que dice Kai. No prestes atención. —intervino Max, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello a Tyson, intentando callarlo. —Gracias por ofrecerte a llevar a Ray, él estaba muy ansioso por ir, pero nosotros no podíamos acompañarlo.

El bicolor encarnó una ceja, pero después le restó importancia. —Claro, vamos Ray.

El chino asintió con la cabeza, intentando disipar los nervios que sentía al saber que Kai y él estarían juntos por al menos una hora, solos. Aún nervioso, subió junto a Kai a la camioneta que el portador de Dranzer había llevado.

Todo el camino Ray no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada o alguna palabra a Kai, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera notaba las miradas preocupadas que su acompañante le daba. Cuando al fin llegaron, había comenzado a nevar por lo que Ray se equipó con un abrigo mucho más grueso y doble bufanda; Kai sonrió por lo bajo, el moreno parecía un oso de peluche con tanto abrigo.

—Gracias, Kai. —dijo, con las mejillas rojas y no precisamente por el frío. Era la primera palabra que entablaba y aún se sentía muy nervioso por estar ambos solos.

—No es nada, Ray. —contestó, después volvió la mirada al cielo. —Pero tienes mala suerte, comenzó a nevar.

— _Creo que tengo la mejor suerte de todas._ —pensó el chico gato, con una leve sonrisa. —Oh, no importa. San Petersburgo es más hermoso así, además aún no se mete el sol, con suerte puedo tomar una foto de "la noche blanca".

—Tienes gustos interesantes. —le dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, al parecer quitando una pequeña basurita.

La cara de Ray enrojeció aún más. — ¡N-Nada de eso!—gritó, nervioso y sorprendiendo a Kai. — ¡Gracias por traerme, te veré después!

—Espera Ray. —pidió, extrañado por la situación y tomándolo del brazo. —Te acompañare.

— ¿Qué…? Pero… ¡No puedes!—balbuceó, intentando librarse del agarre.

—Claro que sí. Me he saltado muchas reuniones, una más no hará diferencia. Además no puedo dejarte sólo aquí, tienes que tener un guía o terminaras perdiéndote. —señaló. Ray no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante eso, tenía demasiada razón.

—De acuerdo…—murmuró, logrando que Kai soltara su brazo.

—.—.—.—.—

— _¡Esto es una cita!_ —pensó el ojidorado, mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante, quien al parecer apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí. — _¿Por qué de repente quiso acompañarme?_

—Ray, mira. Se está ocultando el sol, deprisa. —sin pensarlo mucho el ruso tomó la mano del chino y lo llevo corriendo hasta el barandal que rodeaba la bahía Nevá.

A lo lejos el puente comenzó a alzarse, dándole un efecto un poco más espectacular al momento, sin embargo, Ray no estaba ni un poco concentrado en aquello; la cara de Kai iluminada por leves rayos de sol, era mucho más hermosa que aquella noche blanca de Rusia.

—Vamos, toma una foto. —comentó, señalando el puente. Ray lo obedeció, tomando rápidamente una foto a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que se llevó una foto, Kai se vio sorprendido cuando notó que el flash de la cámara iba dirigido a él.

— _¿Ray?_

No obstante desistió de cualquier reclamo cuando miró al chino con aquel adorable sonrojo que siempre lo cautivaba. Internamente Kai se preguntaba si había cumplido con el objetivo que le había encargado Tyson, pero se reprendió mentalmente, la cita acababa de comenzar.

Y se aseguraría que fuera la mejor cita tanto para Ray como para él, pero bueno, para él lo había sido desde el momento en que el portador de Drigger le había aceptado la propuesta de acompañarlo.

* * *

 **¡Uff!**

 **Casi pienso que me salgo del itinerario de los miércoles /3 por suerte no. ¡San Petersburgo es una ciudad preciosa! ¡De verdad! (Nunca he ido pero las imágenes Google no mienten XD) De verdad pongan en la barra del buscador "Noches blancas, San Petersburgo/Rusia" y verán la maravilla de las que hablo C:**

 **Y creo que me centre más en eso que en la cita XD pero bueno, me encanto y no podía dejarlo, al final trate de arreglarlo hahaha.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a xX Mefis Xx y Aome Kon por comentar! :3**

 **¡Vamos por lo veintiséis faltantes!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Día 5: Besandose

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día cinco:**

" _ **Besándose."**_

Max siempre había pensado que Kai y Ray eran muy reservados en su relación. Nunca se tomaban de la mano en lugares públicos, tampoco se besaban, es más, a veces ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras cuando todo el equipo BladeBreakers se reunía, a menos de que el chino comenzara una plática con Kai.

—Oye, Ray. —llamó, con su barbilla recargada en su mano. — ¿Has besado a Kai?

El chino, como era de esperarse, se atraganto levemente con lo que estaba tomando. Después de que Kenny lo ayudara, miró a Max con un inmenso rubor en el rostro.

— ¿P-Por qué estas preguntando eso, Max?—cuestionó, mirando a otro lado, después de que el rubio lo mirara como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Curiosidad. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero viejo, ya me has dado la respuesta. —y con una de sus brillantes sonrisas, cambio de tema.

Aquello sin duda dejo pensando a Ray, quien suspiraba discretamente cada hora. Y es que no, pese a un mes de relación, a penas y había podido quitar esa incomodidad de no saber qué hacer cuando salían juntos.

Así que sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por esos pensamientos que su amigo le había generado, había ido directamente a la habitación de Kai.

— ¿Ray, que sucede?—preguntó el ruso al verlo entrar con una expresión tan confundida.

Al ser nombrado el chino salió de su trance. — ¡Kai! ¿P-Pero no es mi habitación…?—volteó a todos lados, intentando encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera usar en su defensa.

—No importa. —contestó el otro, intentando relajar a su exaltado gato. —Llegas en buen momento, ven.

Kai hizo una pequeña seña con su mano para Ray se acercara, este un poco sonrojado por lo anterior, se acercó tímidamente. Sentándose al lado de Kai, quien lo miro con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Ray volviera a sumergirse en sus pensamientos; a decir verdad lo que Max le había dicho lo dejo intranquilo, se sentía mal, como si le hubiesen clavado una flecha en el pecho. Y es que estaba seguro de que amaba a Kai, y que realmente no importaba si el ruso no podía transmitirle tantos sentimientos como los que él le podía transmitir, pero… aun así…

— ¿Ray, te pasa algo?—preguntó el otro, acercándose un poco más al chino para mirarlo mejor.

Quizás… si le decía a Kai cuál era el problema, las dudas que comenzaban a surgir, cesarían.

—Nada, no es nada Kai. Perdón por preocuparte. —sonrió, tratando de que las dudas de ambos se alejaran por completo.

—No te creo. —cortó el otro, provocando que la sonrisa de Ray desapareciera. —Dime lo que sucede.

Después de meditarlo por un rato, Ray suspiró. No servía de nada pelearse con Kai por una cosa tan absurda como eso.

—Max me pregunto que si ya nos habíamos…—dudo un poco, adquiriendo un rubor en sus mejillas. —…besado.

Kai se alejó un poco, sorprendido por ello. Ray desvió la mirada, incomodo. No esperaba aquella reacción del ruso, por así decirlo, dolía. ¿Tan mal veía besarlo?

—Lo siento. Me deje llevar un poco por mis pensamientos y…lo siento.

Sin embargo a Kai no se le pasó inadvertida aquella cara triste del portador de Drigger. Seguramente se estaba imaginando cosas extrañas como que no lo quería a su lado o algo parecido.

—Ray…—llamó, con una voz profunda, cosa que sobresalto al chino.

Y justo cuando volteó la cara, Kai se inclinó hacia él, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, lo beso.

Un beso suave, que apenas hacía un pequeño roce de labios, casi nulo. Kai pasó sus manos por la cabellera azabache de Ray, sólo para poder atraerlo más a él. Intentando profundizar el beso, el ruso palpó con su lengua el borde del labio inferior; Kon, más rojo que un foquillo de navidad, obedeció la petición, entreabriendo un poco los labios. Al sentir la lengua de Kai entrar y rozar la suya, sus ojos se afilaron como un gato.

Kai entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel contacto. La lengua de Ray era suave y tibia, además de que agarraba naturalmente el ritmo que había impuesto; sin darse cuenta el beso comenzó a volverse un campo de lucha, pues Ray quería un poco de control sobre la danza que llevaban. Kai, movido por esto, se inclinó más al chino, provocando que este se recargara en la cabecera de la cama, acorralado.

Tomándolo por la muñeca derecha, Kai lo atrajo más, al momento en que con la mano sobre su cabellera, jalaba un poco los cabellos del chico gato hacia atrás, queriendo explorar todo lo que podía de esa cavidad que hace mucho tiempo querido probar.

Al final, Ray lo empujo suavemente, en un intento de tomar aire. Y, con un sonrojo más grande que el cabello rojo de Tala, llevó una mano a su boca, tocando con los dedos sus labios que se encontraban un poco hinchados por el fogoso beso.

Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Y eso fue factor suficiente para que Kai se volviera a lanzar sobre él.

* * *

 **7u7 Oye Max, pregunta cosas más seguido (?)**

 **¡Drabble cinco, arriba!**

 **Muchas gracias por tú comentario Aome Kon**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	6. Día 6: Vistiendo la ropa del otro

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día seis:**

" _ **Vistiendo la ropa del otro."**_

A Tyson se le hacía muy divertido provocar a Kai. Ya fuera abrazando a Ray con mucho cariño o molestando a este mismo con comentarios un poco incomodos. Pero aquella vez quería probar algo muy diferente, tal vez le costaría huir una semana de la ira Hiwatari, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Así que una vez que se armó por completo de valor, y jaló a Max para que lo ayudara, a pesar de que este se negara unas mil veces, por el bien de su seguridad. Cuando al fin lo convenció, mando al rubio a la habitación del portador de Drigger, pues estaba completamente seguro de que su amigo americano primero cometería suicidio antes de que Kai descubriera que le estaba jugando una broma.

—Sólo ve. —ordenó, dándole un empujoncito. —Rápido.

Como el japonés se había imaginado, la habitación de Kai era demasiado ordenada, incluso Ray era un poquito más desordenado que el bicolor. Negando con la cabeza, dejo de lado los pensamientos y se concentró en su tarea: tomar la ropa del ruso. Trabajo que le fue demasiado sencillo ya que su vestuario estaba en la cama, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó.

Saliendo se topó con Max, quien cargaba un bulto de ropa china.

—No lo sé, Tyson. —comenzó, mirando la ropa del chino. —Ray se puede enojar.

—Ray es amable. —contestó el otro rodando los ojos. —Además de que él siempre se toma las bromas con humor.

—Pero… ¿y Kai?

—No te preocupes, sólo me echara la culpa a mí. —le guiñó el ojo, en señal de complicidad. El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. — Ahora, vamos.

— ¡Tyson!—.

La voz de Kai resonó por todo el pasillo, mientras que la puerta se abría dejando a los dos amigos completamente congelados. Por la puerta salió Ray con una toalla atada a la cintura.

—Tyson, ¿qué están haciendo con mi ropa?—preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Ray… todo fue su idea. —se excusó Max, nervioso.

Y la puerta donde yacía el fénix, se abrió. Mostrando a Kai con el mismo aspecto de Ray. — ¡Tyson—!

— ¡Eh, puedo explicarlo!—gritó el peliazul, asustado. Pero calló al darse cuenta de que Kai no parecía prestarle la mejor de las atenciones. Estaba mirando a Ray… y el chino, ligeramente ruborizado, lo miraba igualmente.

— ¡Sólo dame la ropa, Tyson!—exclamó el gato mientras le arrebataba esta, sin darse cuenta de que era la de Kai. El portador del fénix, aunque nadie lo supiera se moría de vergüenza interiormente, por lo que sin prestar atención, tomó la ropa que cargaba Max.

Y ambas puertas se azotaron.

—Eh, aún estoy vivo. —Max se tocó, incrédulo. —Y tú también.

—No por mucho, vámonos de aquí. —cortó el japonés, empujando a su amigo por los hombros. Justo cuando dieron la vuelta en el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, pudieron escuchar dos gritos al unísono, llamándolos.

Con un suspiró Ray se recargó sobre la puerta de entrada. Sentía demasiada vergüenza para salir. Sin querer se había quedado embobado con el cuerpo de Kai, y lo peor de todo es que este lo había visto, no podría estar más que abochornado. ¿Qué pensaría el ruso de él?

Además de que se había puesto nervioso y accidentalmente había tomado la ropa de Kai. ¡Seguro que pensaría que era un acosador! Y justo cuando comenzaba a llevarse cada vez mejor con el portador de Dranzer.

—Ray, ábreme. —ordenó una voz detrás de la puerta. —Es vergonzoso estar así. Tengo tu ropa.

Los ojos dorados de Ray destellaron con sorpresa. Seguro que Kai quería cambiar de ropa porque él había tomado la suya. ¿Pero porque ponerse sus ropas? Fue entonces cuando recordó que sus maletas aún no llegaban del aeropuerto. Dándose una palmada en la cabeza, se incorporó, miró a todos lados y después a él mismo. No podía abrirle a Kai así, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, sería muy vergonzoso.

Así que si Kai ya traía puestas su ropa, seguro que no le molestaría que él usara la suya. Accediendo a sus pensamientos, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque su sensible nariz no tardo en notar el aroma agridulce que desprendía la ropa del ruso. Un aroma que le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta. Puerta que fue cerrada dos segundos más tarde, aplastando el pie de Kai al querer este impedirlo.

—Ray…

— ¡Fue un accidente, todo, fue un accidente!—gritó, completamente sonrojado.

Kai estaba afuera. Kai no llevaba sus ropas chinas, bueno, las llevaba, pero bajo el brazo. Kai estaba con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

—O-Oye… me estas aplastando el pie. —dijo, adolorido. — ¡Sólo déjame entregarte la ropa!

— ¡Vete, espera tu maleta en tú habitación! ¡Vete!—gritó, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, logrando cerrarla cuando el ruso quito el pie a causa del dolor.

—Ray…

— ¡Te entregaré tú ropa después!—gritó, nervioso.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre su cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, intentando ocultarse su propio sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Por otro lado, Kai rio por lo bajo, metiéndose de nuevo a su habitación. Quizás, sólo quizás, por esta vez, no mataría a Tyson.

* * *

 **¡A una hora del jueves!**

 **XDD ¡Termine! Y es que se me olvido por completo, pensé que era martes xDD En fin ¿qué les pareció? Me mate por dos horas la cabeza porque no me salía ninguna idea para el título, luego se me vino a la cabeza Tyson xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Aome Kon por comentar! (Y sobre tu duda, sí, los drabbles no llevan relación entre sí :3)**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Día 7: Haciendo cosplay

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día siete:**

" _ **Haciendo cosplay"**_

Lo había propuesto Max, y ellos, para no hacer sentir mal al chico rubio habían accedido. Sí, incluso Kai.

—No saldré con esto. —protestó el ruso, con su típico carácter indiferente, sólo que esta vez había un toque de advertencia en su voz.

—Oh, vamos Kai, sólo será un momento. —comentó el rubio, ignorando el tono del otro. —Los niños están muy emocionados.

—No me interesa, además dijiste que ellos querían conocernos. —reprochó, dándole una mirada amenazante. Tyson a un lado de Max, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Pues… técnicamente es así. —dijo Max, sintiendo al fin la mirada penetrante del bicolor sobre él. Tal vez había sido mala idea pedírselo, pero aun así, ocuparía su carta final.

—No es así. Ellos quieren conocer a personajes de caricatura. —señalando con la mirada un disfraz de oso, Kai volvió a gruñir.

—Pero Kai, no es tan malo. —y para suerte del rubio, ya había salido su arma secreta. —Aunque siento que a mí me ha tocado el peor de los trajes. —comentó Ray, alzando una pata en señal de saludo.

Tyson tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la risa que se le quería escapar, no sólo por no querer ofender a Ray, si no que no quería que Kai lo matara, gracias.

— ¿Accediste?—preguntó el bicolor, mirando con cierta _curiosidad_ al chino.

—Claro. Los niños están muy emocionados. —sonrió, haciendo que Kai tuviera que voltear la mirada para evitar cualquier clase de confusión en su mirada. —Vamos Kai, a ti te ha tocado el mejor. Mira a Tyson es una mariposa y Max un perro.

—Aun así no quiero. —rechistó, sin dar oportunidad de que los demás objetaran algo, su tono era absolutamente inquebrantable.

O al menos eso creían Tyson y Ray.

Después de que Max convenció a los otros dos que salieran a entretener a los niños, el chico con botarga de perro se acercó al ruso, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ray se ve muy bien con la botarga de gato, ¿no crees? —preguntó, Max, poniendo sus manos en su espalda. —Oh, no tengo idea de qué hacer con las fotos que le sacaré.

Hiwatari lo miró, alzando una ceja. — ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Max?

—A ningún lado. —encogiéndose de hombros el chico americano comenzó a avanzar rumbo al telón que los separaba de los otros dos. Justo cuando iba a abrir la manta roja, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo suspirar de alivio internamente.

—Si hago esto… ¿me las darás?—preguntó, afilando la mirada. Una mirada de advertencia que decía que era mejor que eso quedara entre ambos a menos que Max quisiera ver rodar su cabeza.

—C-Claro. Si es lo que quieres. —sonrió, un poco nervioso de tener a Kai tan cerca. Daba miedo.

—Hnf. —y con un resoplido, el chico ruso se quitó toda la ropa, después de ponerse algo más ligero, salió.

La sonrisa de Max no pudo ser más grande ese día.

* * *

 **¡Ciao~!**

 **Perdón por tardarme una semana xc pero es que el título era muy difícil, demasiado. No me veía a Kai disfrazándose en ninguna manera XD Incluso Ray me costó trabajo. Pero lo bueno es que medio se me ocurrió algo mientras pasaba por el kínder de mi sobrina Xd**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Aome Kon y xX Mefis Xx por comentar!**

 **Las adora,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Día 8: Haciendo compras

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día ocho:**

" _ **De compras"**_

Pasar el rato a solas con Ray siempre era agradable. No sólo porque el chico siempre estuviera muy tranquilo, sino porque también, muy en el fondo, le gustaba pasar más tiempo con él.

— ¿Kai?—llamó el chico gato, un poco confundido por su repentina concentración. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo me quede pensando un momento. —explicó, restándole importancia.

Ray lo miró un poco incómodo y nervioso, bien, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con Kai, pero esta vez era diferente. Porque no hace menos de dos semanas le había dicho a Max que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el ruso.

Estaba enamorado de él.

Sacándose esa idea de la cabeza, miró los aparadores de las tiendas del centro. Lo que menos quería es darle explicaciones a Kai del porque estaba rojo.

—Ray, aquí es. —dijo el bicolor, parándose frente a una tienda. El chino lo miró curioso, no parecía una tienda donde Kai fuera; no es que el ruso no pudiera ir o algo así, es sólo que Ray jamás en su vida se lo había imaginado yendo a una tienda de osos de peluches, adornos y cosas, para su mayoría, femeninas.

Un poco incómodo por la idea que se aproximaba, siguió al ruso que ya había cruzado la puerta. ¿Y sí era para una chica que le gustaba? ¿Eso significaría que no tendría esperanzas? ¿Qué pasaría si Kai estuviera con una chica, ya no pasarían tiempo juntos?

Dio un suspiró, molesto. Kai era muy popular y lo sabía, él podría escoger a todas las chicas que quisiera y ellas ni siquiera se quejarían; pero Kai no era así, él aunque fuera frío o muy serio, _un hielo_ como lo llamaba Tayson, Ray sabía que en el fondo podía ser una persona sumamente agradable.

Aunque bueno, eso sólo lo sabía él. Y en cierta manera, eso le alegraba, porque aunque no fuera especial para Kai, que sólo él supiera que Kai era una persona buena y amable en el fondo, le alegraba.

—Mira esto, Ray. —señaló el ruso, hacia un pequeño collar en una caja roja. En forma del ying y el yang.

El moreno parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Por qué tenía esa forma el collar?

Al estar desorientado pensando en las razones del porque justo tenía que ser la figura que siempre portaba, Ray no se dio cuenta en qué momento se vio siguiendo a Kai hasta salir de la tienda y llegar a un parque cercano.

—Despierta, Ray. —chasqueando los dedos, Kai lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

— ¿Por qué el ying y el yang?—preguntó de golpe, sorprendiendo al ruso. Aunque después la risa del mismo se escuchó.

— ¿Qué dices?

—El collar, ¿por qué tiene ese símbolo?—volvió a cuestionar un poco molesto. No le gustaba que la chica que le gustara a Kai tuviera un símbolo que lo identificaba a él, ese símbolo era suyo, porque se identificaba con él.

—Porque es para ti. —respondió, alzando una ceja. No comprendiendo porque la repentina molestia del chico gato.

— ¿Qué?—Ray balbuceó un rato, incrédulo. — ¿Por qué?

—Quería hacerlo. —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ray sólo sintió como aquellas palabras lo golpeaban directamente, haciéndolo sonrojar y tener que apartar la mirada por la vergüenza. —Toma.

Y, tomando las manos de Ray con cuidado, puso la caja roja de antes sobre ellas.

—G-Gracias, Kai…—murmuró, mirando la caja con asombro y curiosidad, aunque ya supiera lo que era. —Significa mucho.

Kai sonrió con levedad. Aunque su sonrisa fue totalmente opacada por la de Ray, cuando este apretó la caja entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, lleno de felicidad.

* * *

 **¡A veinte minutos!**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón -/- mil veces perdón. Dos semanas sin actualizar, es que… no se me ocurría nada QwQ Pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí de nuevo 3 Intentaré no fallarles la siguiente semana.**

 **¡Muchas gracias** **xX Mefis Xx** **,** **a mi querida Aome Kon por recordarme que tenía que subir (¡Gracias linda!) y a LaEstrellaFugaz por comentar!** (Sobre tu cuestionamiento, realmente tienen una edad de 15 a 17 años, varía dependiendo el drabble)

 **Gracias a los follows nuevos y favoritos :3**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	9. Día 9: Salir con amigos

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día nueve:**

" _ **Salir con amigos."**_

Para Ray era agradable salir de vez en cuando con los amigos de Kai, se notaba que este se relajaba y pasaba un buen rato, de vez en cuando con Yuriy y Bryan molestándolos, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo cuando se trataba de los Bladebreakers o los White Tiggers.

Justo como ahora estaba pasando, con sus hermanos.

—Kai, por favor. —llamó en voz baja, para que ni Mariah o Lee no los escucharan. —Sólo será un rato, prometo que no se quedaran.

—Dije que no, Ray. —repitió el otro por undécima vez. Odiaba salir con esos chicos que parecían la madre de Ray.

—Kai…—murmuró, no sabiendo que hacer. Si regresaba con sus hermanos, quienes de por sí ya lo miraban con sospecha, y les decía que Kai no los acompañaría se haría un enorme problema.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Ray?—preguntó Kevin poniéndose a su lado. Ray lo miró preocupado, si él había escuchado entonces todos sabrían.

—N-Nada, Kevin. —afirmó, nervioso. —Es sólo que…

—Kai de seguro no quiere acompañarlo—argumentó Tyson, apareciendo de la nada junto con Max y Kenny.

— ¡Tyson!—gritó el chino, molesto. Afirmando así que era verdad lo que decía el chico de la gorra.

—Nosotros somos los hermanos de Ray. —señaló Lee. —Es importante que conozcamos con quien sale nuestro hermano.

—No dejaré que Ray salga con cualquiera. —bufó la pelirrosa, cruzándose de brazos.

—No recuerdo haber pedido su autorización para salir con Ray. —gruñó el ruso, mirándolos de reojo.

—En eso tiene razón Kai. —se metió Bryan, quien al parecer junto con Yuriy y los demás habían llegado con los bladebreakers, dejando el apartamento del chino casi lleno.

— _Max ¿qué hacen aquí?_ —susurró Ray, cuando termino de acercarse a Max sin que nadie lo notara.

— _Pensé que ustedes ya se habían ido_ —murmuró el rubio, incomodo.

— ¿Qué tanto se están secreteando ustedes dos?—intervino Mariah, poniéndose en medio de ambos. —Estamos en un asunto importante.

—Creo que es obvio que a Kai le incomodan para poder interactuar con Ray, por eso no quiere salir con ustedes. —dijo Ivannov, todos volvieron la vista hacia él, algunos mucho más incomodos que otros.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —rodando los ojos, Tyson fue hasta el pelirrojo. —Vamos Yuriy, no seas tan serio.

—Yo no lo sabía. —aclaró Lee. —Si tanto le molestamos al príncipe del hielo debió haberlo dicho.

—Recuerdo habérselo dicho a Mariah y a ti como veinte veces cada vez que me obligan a salir con ustedes. —recordó Kai, suspirando con pesadez.

Max frunció la boca al escuchar las palabras de Kai. —Pero Kai, no es justo. Ray te acompaña cada vez que salen con los Demolition Boys. ¿Por qué tú no puedes?

—Eso es porque nosotros, a comparación de los gatos, somos mejores. —aclaró Bryan, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Ray. — ¿O no, Ray?

Kai los miró de reojo, intentando amenazar a Bryan con la mirada. Mientras, Ray intentaba removerse discretamente para zafarse del chico; por suerte Lee lo había apartado de su lado, atrayéndolo hacía los White Tiggers.

— ¿Te recuerdo que Ray es un ''chico gato''?—ironizó.

—Lo siento chicos pero Ray es un miembro honorario de los BladeBreakers. —añadió Tyson, ganándose un golpe por parte de Max y Kenny.

Ray suspiró y amablemente se apartó de los White Tiggers para ponerse al lado de Kai.

—Chicos, sólo iba a ser una salida entre amigos. —aclaró, intentando ser los más suave posible. —Quiero pasar un buen rato con Kai y que mis hermanos vean los bueno que puede ser.

—Así que pensabas presumirles a Kai ¿eh?—la sonrisa que Bryan le dio, provoco que Ray se sonrojara un poco; realmente tenía un poco de razón.

—N-No…bueno…

—Está bien, Ray. Sabemos que Kai te quiere, pero nosotros no le caemos muy bien. —sonrió Mariah, poniéndose delante del moreno y abrazándolo. —Sabemos que te hace feliz.

— _¿Eh…?_ —el portador de Drigger correspondió el abrazo un poco confundido, ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

—Si acepto ir, sólo espero que no me molesten. —gruñó Kai, para después tomar la mano de Ray.

— ¡Entonces vamos todos!—gritó Tyson.

Ante la estupefacción de Ray, y que este no se pudo mover por lo confundido que estaba, fueron los últimos en salir. Kai lo miró y sonrió levemente, para después revolverle los cabellos con cariño.

—De verdad espero que estés consiente que esto no será gratis, Kon.

Ray lo miró un poco confundido todavía, pero después suspiro. Lo más probable es que tuviera que ir a casa de Kai para cocinarle todos los días ese mes.

* * *

 **¿Random?**

 **No sé qué demonios paso con este capítulo XD Tenía una idea y en el proceso no sé qué camino seguí y me perdí :v**

 **Bueno, como sea. Muchas gracias a Kia Misselth, Aome Kon y LaEstrellaFugaz por sus hermosos comentarios. (Gracias Aome por tu ayuda :3 la tomaré en cuenta)**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	10. Día 10: Con orejas de animales

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día diez:**

" _ **Con orejas de animales."**_

—Te digo que ese protagonista es muy aburrido. —comentó Max, recargando la mejilla en su mano. —Trata de hacer otro mejor.

— ¡Es muy difícil!—contestó el japonés, frunciendo la boca. — ¿Cómo demonios se supone que haga esta tarea? Debería hacer una historia del Beyblade.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Tyson. —dijo Kenny, mientras dejaba los tres vasos de té y galletas sobre la mesa. —El profesor claramente dijo que no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el Beyblade.

— ¡Pero es lo único en lo que piensa mi cabeza!

—Y en comida, —señaló Max, tomando una de las galletas—no se te olvide la comida.

— ¿Por qué no intentas algo con las personas que conoces?—cuestionó el castaño, mientras tecleaba un poco en su computador. —Puede que te ayude, ¿a quién conoces que tenga una relación?

—Hilary tiene un novio que me presume—bufó Tyson. —Pero no quiero escribir sobre ella.

Max frunció un poco la boca intentando pensar en alguien. —Podrían ser… no sé… ¿Yuriy y Bryan?

—Yuiry me matara si sabe que escribí/dibuje algo sobre ellos. —contestó, dejando caer su barbilla sobre la mesa. — ¿A quién conocemos que no dirán nada?

—Creo que muchos de nuestros conocidos están más concentrados en otra cosa. —dijo Kenny, dando un sorbo a su té. — ¿Qué tal si son personas que no están saliendo?

— ¿A qué te refieres Jefe?

—A que podríamos usar a Ray y Kai. —sonrió, mientras sus dos acompañantes se miraban completamente pálidos.

—N-No creo que haya problema por parte de Ray…—comenzó Max, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

—Kai me matara si se llega a enterar, de una forma más cruel que Yuriy lo haría, —exclamó el chico de la gorra, agarrándose la cabeza. —Si se llega a enterar de que lo puse con Ray…

— _Seguro le gustara_ —pensó Kenny con una sonrisa. —No tienes que poner sus nombres, sólo toma sus personalidades como referencia. Además sólo lo tendrás en tu cuaderno.

Max sonrió al darse cuenta que lo que decía el más bajo tenía razón. —Puede funcionar, Kai y Ray tienen personalidades muy geniales.

—Pero la historia tiene que ser fantasiosa y romántica. —gruñó Tyson. — _Gracias Hilary…_

—Fantasiosa…—Max de nuevo se recargo en su mano, pensativo. — ¡Ya sé! —agarrado su mochila saco un manga que después le paso a Tyson. —Es una chica con orejas de gato, supongo que esto entra en esa categoría.

—No sabía que leías manga…—respondió el japonés, mirando con una ceja alzada a su mejor amigo. —Menos de esta clase.

—Lo leo cuando estoy aburrido—aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa. —Ray tiene a Drigger y sus rastros son muy felinos, creo que si podría funcionarle el personaje.

—Max tiene razón Tyson. —intervino Kenny, sonriendo. —Ya sabes, la típica historia donde se conocen accidentalmente, es un chiche pero puede que te ayude.

—Si ustedes lo dicen, entonces lo haré. —dijo animado, y sin más comenzó a escribir y dibujar con la ayuda de los dos.

Cuatro horas después…

— ¿Chicos qué están haciendo?—Hilary había llegado con una bolsa de golosinas. —Oh, la tarea, yo la termine hace tres días.

— ¡Acabamos!—gritó el rubio, alzando sus brazos al cielo.

— ¡Mira Hilary, ayudamos a acabar la tarea de Tyson!—exclamó Kenny, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Deléitate niña, que es lo mejor que leerás en tu vida. —presumió el japonés, pasándole el cuaderno.

—Si ustedes lo dicen…

" _Soy un chico demasiado popular en esta fría escuela, todas las chicas me acosan por mi fortuna y porque tengo una cara 'hermosa', como dicen ellas. Simplemente podría tener a cualquier chica pero ninguna me llena…"_

—… ¿Este no es Kai?—preguntó la chica, con una sonrisa falsa. Los dibujos eran muy malos pero casi se podía distinguir al ruso en ellos.

"… _últimamente hay una persona que me llama la atención, pero él es muy diferente a todos los que se me acercan sólo por mi dinero o apariencia. ¿Por qué es diferente? […]"_

—Tal vez porque tiene orejas y cola de gato…—murmuró quedándose con una expresión ensombrecida. —…Es Ray.

" _[…]_

— _Te estoy diciendo que muchos matarían por tener tu lugar. Así que deja de ser tan remilgoso y ven a sentarte conmigo._

— _¡Miau!_

 _[…]"_

— ¿Por qué demonios Ray sólo dice miau…?—susurró, mientras daba de vuelta a la hoja. —Además cambiaron por completo su personalidad…

" _[…] ¿Por qué diablos no puedo ser más honesto? Ray, el chico gato, me ha cautivado. ¡Sí, estoy completamente enamorado de él! Iré a decírselo ahora mismo._

— _¡Miau!_

— _La próxima vez alcanzaré mi felicidad._

 _Fin"_

—Ray consiguió novia…—masculló.

— ¡Por supuesto!—dijo Tyson, riendo. —Kai no se merece a Ray. Pero no te preocupes algún día alcanzara la felicidad.

Hilary no escucho nada más y sin decir nada, arrancó las hojas de la libreta lanzándolas al piso y comenzando a pisarlas.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo Hilary!?—gritaron los tres, intentando detenerla.

La chica escupió sobre las hojas ya destruidas para después irse de nuevo por donde había entrado.

— ¿¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pobre Kai, lo dejaron sin Ray XD En fin, algún día alcanzará la felicidad. ¡Continua en el siguiente drabble!**

 **Sí, los chicos están haciendo un manga. Tenía muchos escenarios para este drabble pero me enamore de este *corazón* Inspirado en el capítulo nueve de Genkkan Shojo Nozaki-kun (un anime que recomiendo mucho)**

 **¡Espero les gustara!**

 **Gracias a Kia Misselth y La EstrellaFugaz por sus hermosos comentarios *corazón***

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	11. Día 11: Usando Kigurumis

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tú OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día once:**

" **Usando Kigurumis** _ **.*"**_

—Bueno, ahora que Hilary ha destruido nuestra obra maestra tenemos que crear otra. —masculló Tyson, haciendo un puchero.

—Tal vez la destruyo porque los personajes principales no se quedan juntos. —comentó Kenny, igual de decepcionado que los otros dos.

—Podríamos crear otra. —dijo Max, tomando otra galleta.

— ¿Qué tal una donde vayan disfrazados? Sería como su distinción y además podemos usar eso como fantasía. —argumentó Tyson volviendo a emocionarse.

— ¿Qué tipo de disfraces?—Max se inclinó hacia adelante igual de entusiasmado.

—Podemos usar kigurumis. —propuso Kenny. —Ray se vería adorable y Kai bueno…

—Sería motivo de mi burla. —concluyó Tyson. —Me parece perfecto. ¡A darle!

—.—.—.—.—

Hilary estaba leyendo cuando los tres chicos aparecieron de la nada, asustándola. — ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—protestó, dejando el libro de lado.

—Lee esto. —ofreció Max, cerrando la puerta del dojo.

—Asegúrate de leerlo rápido. Kai y Ray están a punto de llegar. —ordenó Tyson, intentando regular su respiración, habían corrido por toda la pensión, en busca de la castaña.

— ¿Es otra historia de Kai y Ray?—preguntó, alzando una ceja. —Déjenme verla. —al sostenerlo, lo primero que llego a su vista fue Ray vestido con un kigurumi de gato y Kai con uno de lobo siberiano. — _…esto está mal en tantos aspectos_ —pensó, subiendo la mirada, notando como los tres pares de ojos la veían emocionados. — _…pero se ven tan entusiasmados que me da pena decirles que no._

 _Habían terminado su clase de deportes, por lo que los chicos iban a tomar la ducha para después cambiarse. Sin embargo, Ray parecía un poco apenado para entrar, ya que era nuevo y jamás se había quitado el kigurumi frente a otras personas._

— _Vamos, si el profesor te ve aquí, seguro se molestara._ — _alentó uno de los chicos, antes de que Ray pudiera verle la cara este ya se había adelantado y sólo pudo notar su cabello bicolor._

 _Al terminar de ducharse los chicos comenzaron a vestirse con sus kigurumis correspondientes. No obstante, Ray que había salido mucho después que los demás por la vergüenza se adentró corriendo a los vestidores, y cuando dio vuelta, resbalo por sus mojados pies. Chocando con alguien._

 _Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y rápidamente tomaron el kigurumi, poniéndoselo de inmediato. Sin embargo al darse cuenta ambos se habían puesto el del otro._

— _No está bien…_ — _murmuró Ray, temblando de miedo._

— _¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_ — _preguntó el bicolor._

 _[…]_

—Simplemente cámbiense. —masculló Hilary, sintiendo como una vena se le hinchaba en la cabeza a causa del enojo. — ¿Por qué demonios lucen tan afectados por ello?

 _[…]_

 _Varios días habían pasado, los cuales les habían servido como apoyo para conocerse mejor. Quizás llevar el kigurmi del otro les había hecho crear un lazo emocional. Ray se sentía bastante feliz metido en el kigurumi de Kai, no importándole que fuera el de un lobo._

 _Mientras Kai se sentía más tranquilo al oler la fragancia de Ray que aún le quedaba al kigurumi._

 _[…]_

—Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que revelaron los nombres…—una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tan forzada que podría jurar que los tres no le creerían lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Hey… seguro que al profesor le encantara.

— ¿¡Lo dices enserio, Hilary!?—gritaron los tres completamente entusiasmados.

—S-sí. —contestó, tragando duro. —Es lo mejor que he leído en siglos.

—Gracias, Hilary, no eres tan mala como creí. —sonrió Tyson, tomando las hojas y dirigiéndose a su habitación junto con los otros dos, para perfeccionar aquello.

La castaña sólo pudo llevarse la mano a la cabeza, intentando borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

* * *

 ***Los Kigurumis son como pijamas con forma de animales**

 **Hey~ me salí de mi rutina :v pero bueno, espero no les moleste. El miércoles seguimos con la transmisión normal *corazón***

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias a Aome Kon, Kia Misselth y LaEstrellaFugaz por comentar *corazón***

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	12. Día 12: Fajandose

**Basado en los 30 dìas de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día doce :**

" **Fajandose"**

Las manos de Kai lo recorrían lentamente, acariciando su cintura en círculos. Desde hace algunos meses Ray había notado ese movimiento que el ruso acompañaba con sus besos, atrayéndolo más a él.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente.

—K-Kai…—llamó, tímido. Con la voz entrecortada y dudosa pero también un poco ronca. —E-espera…

—No.

Arrinconándolo en la pared, el ruso subió una de las piernas de Ray a la altura de su cadera, sosteniéndola con una mano y empujando todo su cuerpo contra el del chino, quien sólo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de soltar un fuerte jadeo.

Las manos de Kai comenzaron a acariciarlo suavemente, por encima de la ropa. Frotando su pierna y con la otra mano comenzando a desabrochar la camisa azul que le había puesto Max a Kon, por conmemoración a su cumpleaños.

Kai no se había podido resistir por más tiempo al aura que emanaba su pareja, por lo que se lo llevo en cuanto todos los demás comenzaron a prestarle atención a Tyson y su traje. Por primera vez estaba agradecido con el pozo sin fondo de Tyson.

Una vez solos se había olvidado de todo y lo ataco directamente, provocando un beso fogoso a los que Ray no estaba acostumbrado por lo que estaba bastante nervioso. Pero Kai sabía que sus instintos no se calmarían, al menos no hasta ver al chico gato con el rostro y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, gimiendo su nombre.

Así que sin meditarlo un poco más, cedió.

Ray abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua del bicolor se adentrara a explorar. No era como las otras veces, eso lo sabía muy bien. Kai estaba más apasionado, y decir que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo su novio, sería una muy fea mentira que Ray no estaba dispuesto a decir.

—Sube tu otra pierna. —ordenó, la voz mucho más ronca de lo que hubiese deseado. El chino obedeció y en un instante se vio rodeando la cintura de Kai con ambas piernas. Avergonzado, intento bajarlas pero los brazos de Kai lo retuvieron, y sin poder objetar nada, volvió a dejarse seducir por el beso del chico.

Los brazos de Kon estaban sobre los hombros del ruso, apretándolos. No obstante ambas manos fueron apresadas por una sola del ruso, estrellándolas un poco brusco por encima de la cabeza de Ray. Este miró a Kai con sorpresa, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que volvería a besarlo, pero los besos esta vez no se dirigieron a sus labios sino al cuello blanco del chino.

— ¡K-Kai!—jadeo, por los leves espasmos que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo.

Los labios de Kai besaban suavemente cada parte de su cuello, y cada parte que tocaban ardía. Era como estar en los brazos del fénix, como un ave de fuego Kai lo estaba quemando.

Ray no podía más, sentía que en cualquier momento estaría derretido sobre las manos de Kai. Y no pudo estar más en lo cierto, pues cuando Kai había dejado de besarle su lengua fue la siguiente; el chino sólo pudo sentir como se desvanecía en sus brazos, quedándose sin aliento.

—K-Kai…, siento que ardo…—murmuró, entrecortado. Se le hacía muy difícil hablar.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó. A Kai no le podría importar menos que eso pasará, es más, le alegraba de sobremanera que fuera la única persona al que Ray le diría esas palabras.

Después de unos momentos, Kai sintió como la cadera de Ray comenzaba a balancearse producto de la evidente excitación que el chino no sabía que tenía. Para él todo eso era nuevo, nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona como lo estaba ahora del ruso.

No pudiendo estar más satisfecho, el portador de Dranzer también comenzó a hacerlo, simulando estocada. Sintiendo una presión en los pantalones, una que de seguro el azabache también estaba sintiendo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Kai dirigió una de las manos hacia abajo, no estaba seguro de hacerlo, quizás Ray lo detendría pero no fue así. Cuando coló la mano por debajo del pantalón de su novio, este se estremeció y apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero no lo aparto. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del ruso, y aunque se sentía un poco inquieto, beso a Ray para darle un poco más de seguridad. Esta vez un beso suave, tierno, como a los que Ray estaba acostumbrado.

Y justo cuando iba a volver a atacar sus labios de la misma manera que quemaba al chino, la puerta se abrió. Dejando a la vista a Tala y Voltaire, totalmente anonadados.

Ray era injusto, se había desmayado justo a tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Lo siento! Me quede sin computadora y pues no pude actualizar QAQ (estoy en la de mi hermano que vive a tres horas de mi)**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el título de esta vez, a mí me encanto ewe Aunque hay ciertas fallas por allí, pero por el momento es lo que les puedo ofrecer.**

 **Las quiero C:**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	13. Día 13: Comiendo un helado

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día trece:**

" **Comiendo helado."**

—Muero de calor—comentó Tyson, acostándose en el recién roseado pasto del jardín. — ¿Alguien me puede matar? Seguro que así no sentiré el calor.

Ray sonrió por lo bajo, y sacando una botella de agua se la tendió. —Aquí tienes, Tyson. Esta bastante fría, aunque no debes beberla de gol...pe…

Era tarde, su amigo ya la había bebido por completo, derramando agua hacia los lados de su mejilla y empapándose. Kai lo miró mal, Max sólo sonrió comprendiendo a su amigo; aunque era obvio que el soportaba mucho más el calor que los asiáticos.

— ¿Tú estás bien, Kai? Rusia es muy fría. —comentó el chico gato, volviendo su vista al nombrado. Este asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Seguro?

Kon hizo una leve mueca, aunque el ruso se veía bastante bien algo en su interior le decía que no, no podía estar acostumbrado a tanto calor proviniendo de un país completamente frío; era casi absurdo. Incluso él mismo se encontraba un poco mareado por el calor.

El chino, seguro de que Kai estaba ocultando el golpe de calor sólo por mantener su orgullo ante Tyson, decidió levantarse, mareándose un poco más en el proceso. Al instante todos lo miraron.

—Voy por un helado. —dijo, sonriendo. —Traeré para ustedes también. —aseguró cuando vio que a Tyson le brillaban los ojos.

Kai encarnó una ceja un poco extrañado. Antes pudo notar como Ray se había desequilibrado un poco, producto del calor, y ahora tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por lo mismo. Así que sin dar explicaciones decidió seguirlo, aun cuando sentía la mirada de Max clavada sobre él.

El aire de afuera era abrumador, demasiado caliente para el gusto del bicolor y las cigarras estaban resonando por todo el lugar. La tienda no debería estar demasiado lejos, porque vio a Ray internarse a ella; sin pensarlo, él también se metió.

— ¿Kai?—preguntó el moreno, cuando lo vio entrar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, llena de felicidad. De cierta forma, logro _incomodar_ al otro.

—Vine porque parecías mareado. —aseguró, pasándolo de largo. El chino lo siguió.

—No es nada, realmente. —afirmó. —Sólo un pequeño golpe de calor. Pero tú Kai no debes de estar mejor que yo.

—Te digo que estoy bien.

Una vez que terminaron de comprar las cosas, salieron. Los helados iban en la bolsa, siendo cargados por Ray, mientras este sacaba una paleta con dos palitos y a rompía para entregarle uno a Kai.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Es demasiado grande para mí. —aseguró, con una sonrisa.

Kai la tomó sin protestar más, y a pesar de la vergüenza que sintió, le tendió el palito a Ray cuando termino.

" _Has ganado."_

Eso decía cuando Ray la leyó, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ello.

* * *

 **¡Cuánto tiempo!**

 **De verdad lo siento, hasta hace una semana no tenía computadora y el trabajo realmente me está acabando junto con la escuela.**

 **Aun así, espero poder traerles de nuevo un capitulo por semana.**

 **¡Las quiero, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 _Kia Misselth, LaEstrellaFugaz, angela y misery182._

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	14. Día 14: Cambiando de sexo

**Basado en los 30 de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day:**

 **Día catorce:**

" **Cambiando de sexo."**

Cuando Ray la vio, se quedó paralizado. Era como tener delante a un ángel caído del cielo, y de cierta forma, esa sensación le agradaba.

―Ella es Kai. ―presentó Kenny, con una sonrisa. ―Es la ganadora del campeonato mundial del Beyblade. Y nuestra capitana de equipo. Un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Kai.

―No es como si tuviera opción. ―gruñó, sin bajar los brazos que se encontraban cruzados en su pecho.

― _Bastante linda._ ―escuchó decir a Max, y cuando volteo a ver a sus dos amigos, ambos se encontraban –literalmente- babeando por la chica.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se formó en la boca de Ray. Así que él no era el único impresionado, sí, debió haberlo imaginado.

Lo mejor era hacerse a un lado para no incomodarla.

―.―.―.―.―

La relación era bastante buena, o al menos eso le parecía a Ray. Kai era una chica de temperamento frío, y él un chico serio; por lo que ella se sentía mucho más cómoda trabajando en equipo con el chino que con Tyson o Max.

Después de que Kevin se había ido saltando de techo en techo, Kai volvió la mirada a la pelirrosa.

―Oye, ¿te importaría decirnos quién eres? ―ordenó Tyson, frustrado.

―Claro, después de que sepamos quienes son ustedes. ―protestó ella, con las manos en la cintura y mandándoles la mirada de un gato atrapando a su presa.

La rusa afiló la mirada, insatisfecha. Tyson estaba siendo provocado completamente, y a la china no parecía importarle algo más que fuera Ray. Pero entonces, cuando el japonés dijo aquella frase Kai volvió a prestar completa atención a la discusión.

― ¡Quieren separarnos!

―Entonces, dejemos que él decida.

Y al ver los hombros tensos del chino, lo supo, estaba dudando.

Luego de que apareciera Lee, no pudo evitarlo. Estaba demasiado molesta con todos, mucho más con Ray; por lo que tomo una decisión apresurada, lucharía con Lee. Sin embargo, cuando este se negó y Mariah le pidió que batallará con ella, bufó molesta.

No tenía tiempo que perder con una niña. Pero al ver como destrozo el plato su orgullo se vio un poco herido. Bien, estaba enojada.

Un rato después, cuando se dirigían de nuevo al hotel, Tyson preguntó algo que también comenzaba a darle curiosidad a ella.

― ¿Por qué esa chica dijo que eres un traidor?

Los pasos del chino se detuvieron, y su mirada se puso aún más seria que de costumbre. La bicolor comenzaba a conocer esa expresión; Ray no quería hablar del tema, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos con las dudas.

―Porque lo soy.

Aún irritada, Kai volteo totalmente seria. ― ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz de una buena vez? ―ante la mirada de sorpresa del chino, prosiguió―ese no es asunto nuestro. Además, tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos.

" _Allá va la señorita sensibilidad"_ Escucho decir a Tyson, mientras seguía avanzando. Quizás tenían un poco de razón, estaba molesta porque la china la había humillado, pero también había algo más, aunque no sabía que era.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención, vio a Ray riendo junto con los demás BladeBreakers y ella sólo pudo atinar a sonreír mientras avanzaba y escuchaba a Tyson gritar su nombre.

―.―.―.―.―

Estaba enojada; no, quizás no, estaba furiosa. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y los demás veían a Kevin alejarse, molestos. Ella se acercó a Ray, quién estaba aún bastante aturdido por al reciente abandono de Drigger.

¿Dónde estaba el Ray que conocía?

―Tuviste la oportunidad para vencerlo, pero lo dejaste ganar. ―objeto, una voz seca y gélida salió. ― ¿Qué clase de luchador eres? No esperaba eso de ti, Ray.

" _No esperaba eso de ti, Ray."_ Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente del nombrado, y alzó la mirada dorada, incrédulo; topando con la rojiza de Kai, quién ni siquiera se la devolvió.

―Dejaste que el poder de Drigger se marchara. Y ahora no tienes nada. ―continuó, sabía lo que hacía, estaba consciente de que le hacía daño, pero no pudo evitarlo así que prosiguió. ― ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que eras demasiado listo para esto. Pero me equivoque.

Y simplemente se marchó, dejándolo en la lluvia.

―.―.―.―.―

Había vuelto, y ahora estaba en el estadio con ellos. Sin embargo, Ray estaba enfrentándose a Mariah, y eso no termino de agradarle. Conocía de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa por Ray, y quizás estos fueran correspondidos por el chino, eso sería malo para la pelea… aunque una parte de ella, sabía que no solo era por la pelea, sino por sí misma.

Sin haberlo previsto, se había enamorado de Ray. Todo ese enojo justificado por el torneo no era más que un enojo llamado "celos", si bien ahora no lo sabía, comenzaba a darse cuenta.

―Escuchen todos. ―llamó, después de que el japonés terminara su mala broma. ―No creo que Ray sea el indicado para pelear contra Mariah.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Tienen una historia juntos. ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que Ray no olvidará de qué lado esta cuando Mariah lo miré a los ojos? ―protestó, y entonces el señor Dickenson habló.

Desde ese momento en adelante, Max no le quito los ojos de encima a la rusa, poniéndola incomoda de cierta manera. No la mirada con ojos de amor o algo así, la miraba con picardía y como si hubiese descubierto su mayor secreto en todo el universo.

Luego, sus predicciones se habían afirmado y eso solo la hacía sentir mucho más furiosa. ― ¿No se los dije? ¡Ray está dejando que sus sentimientos por Mariah, lo cieguen!

Entonces Tyson comenzó a discutirle, aun así, pudo escuchar un murmulló de Max que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. ― _No es justo para Kai si quiere a Ray._ ―los ojos de la bicolor lo miraron por segundos, después él objeto. ― ¡Ray no haría eso! Seguro que se está esforzando al máximo.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, el chino estaba actuando demasiado torpe y las miradas de compasión por parte de Max comenzaban a hartarla. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y fue directo al moreno.

―Debes librar las batallas con la cabeza, no con el corazón. ―comentó, y sintió un golpe en el pecho, aunque nadie la hubiese golpeado.

Dolía y desconocía la razón.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Realmente tenía ganas de escribir mucho más, pero esto es lo que alcanzó con el poco tiempo que tengo QwQ Me encantaría en el futuro poder desarrollar esta historia, claro, con Kai siendo un hombre. No sé, lo haría más interesante (además de que no me gusta cambiarles el género a los personajes).**

 **Siempre he visto que Ray sale como una chica, así que quise cambiar un poco eso. Pero yo realmente no veo cambio en la personalidad de Kai XD Él es el mismo donde quiera que este, incluso siendo mujer xD por eso lo amo -corazón-.**

 **Sobre el desenlace de la historia… todos sabemos que Ray acabará siendo de Kai. Como hombre, mujer, perros o piedras (?) ellos son la OTP suprema. Sólo que… Mariah también me cae bien, no me veo destruyéndole su corazoncito de felino todavía. Quizás mas adelante -corazón-**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	15. Día 15: Estilo de ropa diferente

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day:**

 **Día quince:**

" **Estilo de ropa diferente."**

Para Kai era completamente nuevo ver a Ray de esa forma. Era sorprendente y le gustaba esa sensación de desconcierto.

—Esto es un poco extraño. —comentó rascándose la mejilla. Miró a Kai con sus felinos ojos ambar, tenía un leve sonrojo cubriéndole la cara. — ¿Es necesario?

—Me encantaría que pudieras ir con tus ropas normales. —respondió el bicolor, acomodándole la corbata roja. —Pero mi abuelo fue muy claro, lo siento.

—Oh, no te preocupes Kai. —sonrió, sacando a relucir sus pequeños colmillos. Estirándose un poco logro acomodarse las mangas, sintiéndose menos apresado. —Me gustan los trajes. —aseguró. —Pero estoy seguro que tú te ves mejor con ellos.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te equivocas, Kon—dijo, acercándose a él y sonriendo. Después apreso sus labios, inquieto.

El chino no dudo en corresponder el beso de su novio, pasando sus manos detrás de su cuello para hacer más intenso y profundo el contacto.

* * *

 **¿Viñeta? Creo que esto es lo más corto y horrible que he escrito x'D pero realmente, ¿quién demonios hizo los títulos? ¡Duelen! Son horribles ; ^; No tenía ni p-ta idea de que hacer.**

 **Lo siento, pero es que de verdad. Este título es horrible, me quede hecha piedra cuando intente darle otro sentido. Puff.**

 **Como sea, espero subir el otro lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	16. Día 16: Rituales matutinos

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day:**

 **Día dieciséis:**

" **Rituales matutinos."**

Después de una descarga de sexo por la noche, lo que más le gustaba a Kai eran las mañanas donde ambos despertaban soñolientos y sin prisas por ir a su respectivo lugar de trabajo. No había llamadas para ninguno, ni mucho menos ganas de levantarse de la cama.

Era su rutina.

De lunes a sábado tenían muy poco tiempo para ellos, Kai con la empresa de Voltaire, había ocasiones donde ni siquiera llegaba a casa y al día siguiente, por la noche, llegaba muerto y sólo quería comer algo de la deliciosa comida de su novio y dormir toda la noche.

Por otro lado, Ray tenía sus estudios en la universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo que si bien le iba, lo dejaban salir a la una de la madrugada. Había ocasiones donde encontraba a Kai dormido, y para no despertarlo, se tendía en el suelo con una manta; aunque en la mañana siempre despertaba en la cama.

Entre su apretada agenda, ambos habían quedado en un acuerdo. Los domingos, no se trabajaba ni se estudiaba. No había llamadas, y quizás una que otra salida con los amigos; pero los domingos les pertenecían a ellos, y solo a ellos.

―Buenos días, Kai. ―saluda el chino, estirando sus brazos hacía el cielo para relajar los músculos.

―Buenos días. ―responde el ruso, desenvolviéndose de esa personalidad fría para sonreírle y acariciar la mejilla.

Ante eso Ray sonríe, le gustan esas clase de mimos. Como a un gato. Kai, preso de esa tersa piel, se incorpora un poco y se posiciona arriba del moreno, quién lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¿No quedaste satisfecho anoche?―pregunta, alzando las manos para tomarlo de la cara. Kai niega con la cabeza, sin quitar la expresión de tranquilidad de su rostro.

―Parece ser que no. ―contesta, después de unos minutos.

No espera más, y besa los labios que están debajo. Aún siguen un poco hinchados por los calurosos besos de la noche anterior, Ray corresponde, como siempre. Lo atrae más a él al pasar sus manos por su cuello, haciendo más profundo el beso.

Unos momentos después, Kai se separa para observarlo. Siente todo el tacto de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su piel y le encanta. Jamás se podrá cansar de los ojos de gato del chino, de su sabor a vainilla, de sus sonrojos cuando expresa su amor hacía él. De nada.

Kai lo ama, y sabe que Ray también lo ama. No necesita nada más, y para ser sinceros tampoco lo quiere.

― ¿En qué piensas?―pregunta su pareja, un poco extrañado por que se haya detenido.

―En que te amo.

El sonrojo en la cara del chino es evidente, y le encanta. Sabe que él es el único que puede provocar eso; que sin necesidad de ver su cuerpo, puede desnudarlo, desnuda su alma.

―También te amo. ―dice, atrayendo de nuevo su atención hacia él.

―Lo sé.

Y ante eso vuelven a tocarse, vuelven a unirse y vuelven a acurrucarse juntos. Disfrutando esas pocas mañanas que tienen para ambos.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Ah, ya no tengo la carga de conciencia por la mediocridad del capitulo anterior. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En lo personal me encanto. No sé, esa narración en segunda persona me mata y me fascina al mismo tiempo.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutaran!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	17. Día 17: Acurrucados

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día diecisiete:**

" **Acurrucados."**

Cuando Kai despertaba le gustaba tener a Ray de espaldas, mientras él se encargaba de rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso en la nuca de buenos días. Aunque le gustaba mucho más que Ray no se despertara por esta acción, y en cambio, se acurrucara hacía él, en busca de calor.

Sucedía mucho más en invierno, cuando las cobijas se les pegaban a ambos y dudosamente salían de la cama, casi molestos.

—Buenos días, Kai. —murmuró el chino, abriendo los ojos.

Y, aunque le gustaba mucho más que Ray se acurrucara dormido hacía él, no le disgustaba en lo absoluto que el moreno, consiente de sus acciones se acurrucara en su pecho, volteando la cabeza ligeramente para poderle dar un beso.

—Buen día, Ray. —saludó, su voz un poco más cálida que de costumbre.

Pocos días podían pasar así, y cuando sucedían se encargaban de que durará un buen rato, hasta que ambos se cansaban de estar acostado y decidían vagar por la ciudad. Sí, los días de descanso en los que llegaban a coincidir eran los mejores.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Y con temas triviales, ambos se encargaban de que ese momento, aunque fuera algo insignificante para cualquiera que los viera o los escuchará hablar sobre ello, para ellos eran uno de sus mejores momentos; donde ambos podían comunicarse, y jamás era aburrido.

A veces pasaban alrededor de dos horas hablando en la cama, cambiando de posiciones. Otras apenas intercambiaban palabras, y sólo querían abrazarse mutuamente para olvidarse de todos los problemas laborales o personales.

Ray se removió levemente, para poder ver al somnoliento Kai, quién estaba tumbado sobre la almohada con un cansancio que era notable. Y decidido a dejarlo dormir, ¿y por qué no? Dormir también un poco más, se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho.


	18. Día 18: Haciendo algo juntos

**Basado en los 30 días con tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día dieciocho:**

" **Haciendo algo juntos."**

Los entrenamientos de Hilary eran bastante duros, según Tyson y Max. Pero Ray, que estaba acostumbrado a ellos y a unos muchos más intensos que esos sólo se reía levemente de ellos, haciéndoles leves comentarios que intentaban ser sarcásticos. Aunque por ende no lo lograba.

Kai sólo podía mirarlo mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración sin que pareciera demasiado evidente.

—Deja de fingir, Kai. —le alegó Tyson, apuntándolo con el dedo. —Sabemos que estas igual de exhausto que todos.

El bicolor sólo lo miró, con expresión molesta. ¿Por qué ese barril sin fondo se había dado cuenta? ¡Lo estaba ocultando perfectamente!

—No tiene nada de malo, Kai. —comentó Max, cortando a su amigo. —Es duro para quién a penas va comenzando.

—Oh, vamos chicos. Ray no se esta quejando. —gruñó Hilary con las manos en la cintura. —Es más, ha vuelto a practicar.

Kai miró a donde la castaña veía, el joven Kon corría por el camino para después retornar de nuevo hacía ellos. Al ruso le pegó un poco en el orgullo, así que sin decir más comenzó a correr con él.

—Cielos, y pensé que yo era su rival. —dijo el japonés con las manos en la cabeza. —Parece que no quiere admitir que Ray es mejor como atleta.

—Incluso podría tener fama internacional.

Ray volteó cuando el ruso se puso a su lado, comenzando a trotar junto con él.

— ¿Por qué sigues? —le preguntó. —Los demás ya han parado y ahora están tirados en el césped.

El moreno le dio una sonrisa gatuna, Kai hizo una mueca. —Tienes que ir bajando los ejercicios lentamente, o mañana tu cuerpo dolerá. —le dijo. —Además, aún tengo mucha energía. Los entrenamientos que hacíamos Lee y yo de pequeños, no se comparan con esto.

Intentando disimular su molestia, y agradeciendo a los cielos de que Tyson estuviera tirado en un césped de al menos doce metros lejanos a ellos, agregó: — ¿Y Mariah?

— ¿Qué tiene Mariah? —preguntó, sin comprender. Kai agradeció un poco la ingenuidad del chico gato.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando, despacio.

—Bueno, tú nos contaste que pasaste mucho tiempo con ella cuando eran pequeños. —dijo, mirando hacia el frente. Notando una pelea entre Hilary y Tyson. —Así que supongo que ella también recibió su mismo entrenamiento.

—Hummm. Por supuesto. —afirmó, sonriendo. —Pero Kai, es muy raro que te intereses por otra persona. —expuso; Kai se paró, logrando que Ray se detuviera unos pasos más adelante y volteará a verlo. — ¿No me digas que te interesa Mariah?

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, no te culpo. Mariah es una hermosura, aunque se me hace un poco raro que te guste. —se rasco la mejilla, visiblemente incómodo. —No sé, bueno, no quiero decir que no hicieran buena pareja, pero…

—No me gusta Mariah. —cortó, antes de que a Ray se le ocurriera decir otra cosa mucho más embarazosa. — ¿De acuerdo?

Ante la negativa el chino lo miró con confusión, pero también en su mirada había algo que le decía que creía en él.

—De acuerdo. Disculpa Kai.

Ante esto volvió a avanzar, dejando al ruso mirándolo desde atrás, con una leve sonrisa plantada en el rostro.


	19. Día 19: Vistiendo ropa formal

**Basado en los títulos 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día diecinueve:**

" **Vistiendo ropa formal."**

Le dolía. Cada parte de su cuerpo y alma le dolían. Sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo con el simple roce del aire, y era tirado a un acantilado, sin fondo. Oscuro y frío.

Nadie se atrevía a hablarle, incluso Tyson que estaba más alejado. Sentía su mirada todo el tiempo, también se sentía culpable. Al igual que él. Si aún estuviera ahí, les diría a ambos que no había sido la culpa de nadie, que esas cosas pasaban; y ambos se sentirían relajados, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Pero ese era el problema.

Ray ya no estaba.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas podía digerirlo. De un momento a otro, mientras Tyson y Ray jugaban en la calle, algo había salido mal, habían estado en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada; algo, en un instante, se había hundido en el estómago de Ray.

Kai lo sabía. Tyson se sentía culpable porque él había sido quien había pedido salir a esas horas de la noche, en busca de comida para saciar su apetito que ahora se reducía a nada. Max estaba preocupado por él, porque el japonés no quería probar bocado de nada. Pero no se podía hacer algo, Tyson seguía hundido en su dolor.

Por su culpa habían matado a su amigo.

Tyson lo sabía. Kai se sentía culpable por el simple hecho de que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, algo tan simple como un _no iremos_ habría marcado la diferencia; porque Kai era un cabezota, y Ray siempre le hacía caso cuando se ponía en ese plan. Todo era su culpa, la de él, no la de Kai; él había insistido a Ray de que salieran, que tenía hambre. Ahora no quería volver a probar un solo bocado.

Así que mientras toda la gente comenzaba a evacuar el cementerio, por la repentina lluvia que estaba cayendo. Kai y Tyson se quedaron parados, ambos alejados del otro como si el simple hecho de estar juntos los quemará vivos.

—Lo siento Ray. —al final fue Kai quien no pudo retener más las lágrimas y cayó hincado en la fría tierra, que comenzaba a humedecerle las rodillas del fino traje.

Un traje que había guardado para cuando estuviera con Ray, uniéndose para siempre.

* * *

 **¡El día se prestó para esto! No me odien c':**

 **El día y el drabble, no me odien c':**

 **De verdad no me odien XD**

 **¡Las amo!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	20. Día 20: Bailando

**Basado en los 30 días de tu OTP.**

* * *

 **Lovely Day.**

 **Día veinte:**

" **Bailando."**

—Kai, pon las manos arriba de la cabeza. —pidió Max, el nombrado alzo una ceja. —Por favor. —se apresuró a agregar, mientras juntaba las manos en manera de ruego.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Max? —preguntó Ray, llegando hasta ellos en compañía de Tyson.

—Una amiga de América quiere que grabe un vídeo de mis amigos. —respondió él, volviendo la vista a Kai. —Pero los quiere de una forma un tanto pelicular.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Kai, afilando su mirada. Él no era ningún modelo de cuarta, y no se prestaría a esas cosas.

Max al sentir el peligro, se dirigió de nuevo a Ray. —Tú también le gustas, Ray. Así que, ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?

El chino alterno miradas entre el ruso y el rubio, un tanto curioso accedió, provocando que Kai frunciera la boca. ¿Por qué esa mujer tonta quería fotos de Ray también? ¡Y sobre todo porqué Max la complacía!

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó, trayéndolo a la realidad. Max sonrió, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su propia cabeza.

—Solo imítame. —se limitó a decir, el moreno asintió con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en ella, ambas al costado simulando unas orejas.

Kai miró a ambos ahora con curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Max con semejante pose tonta? Aunque para su desgracia, la posición del chino y su cara de confusión no ayudaban mucho a que quisiera reprochar. Se veía adorable.

—Tyson la cámara. —pidió Max, el japonés obedeció comenzando a grabar. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para ver a Kai en ese baile, incluso la comida de un mes.

—Muévete así. —pidió, doblando las rodillas a un lado y después al otro, balanceando las caderas al mismo ritmo y abriendo y cerrando las manos.

Kai se congelo en su mismo lugar, mientras Ray, algo tímido comenzaba a hacer lo que su amigo le pedía. ¿Eso era lo que Max quería que hiciera? Al menos ahora comprendía la sonrisa burlona que Tyson tenía en el rostro cuando lo miró de reojo.

—Max…—llamó Ray, bastante sonrojado. — ¿Podemos parar?

—No. —alegó el rubio. —Vamos Ray, es divertido.

Kai soltó un sonido de burla, para después comenzar a reír descaradamente, provocando que toda la cara de Ray se tornara roja. Casi llegando al color de su ave fénix.

Sólo le quedaba pedirle una copia de la cinta a Max.

* * *

 **Lo que Ray esta bailando es "Caramel Dance"**

 **:::MimiChibi-Diethel:::**


End file.
